ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Face Paint'nimal Gang: The Movie
is an American animated fantasy musical comedy-drama film directed by the series' creators, , and , being based on the TV series, The Face Paint'nimal Gang. It is being produced by Cartoon Network Studios and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. It has released in theaters in June 14, 2019 with favorable reviews. While it was a moderate box office success, grossing over $200 million, it failed to meet its expectations. The movie will be one of the few projects that is dedicated to Chris Reccardi, who died on May 2, 2019. Synopsis The Face Paintnimal Gang realizes that their city could be in grave danger, so they must mark their biggest journey ever to save the world. Meanwhile, Kerygan tries to explore her past, and find out about her parents. Full Plot After the events of the series finale, TBD Cast (All of the cast from the show reprise their roles. Save for Joe Alaskey due to his passing in 2016. Instead, Carlos Alazraqui voices Muddy while Bill Hader voices Mickey.) *Tom Kenny as Luck, a Bonga who is adventure-loving, the leader of The Face Paint'nimal Gang, and the main protagonist. *Carlos Alazraqui as: **Spots, a Dogibat who is Luck's best friend. **Muddy, a Bonga who is Luck's younger, and spunky brother. The actor from the series, Joe Alaskey, died in 2016. His role is more major. *Grey DeLisle as: **Fifi, a Famboo who is selfish at times and the grumpy one, although has a big heart.' **Abigail Tear, a Tear who cares for the Face Paint'nimal Gang and is Anna's twin sister. In this film, her role is more major similar to Anna Tear. *Jeff Bennett as Gizmo, a Firewall who is the smartest. *John DiMaggio as Champ, a Wango who is the strongest, but also the stupidest. *Billy West as Rusty, a Grumpibat who is the scaredy. *Tara Strong as Kerygan, a Face Paint who is the only Face Paint of the gang. *Janice Kawaye as Anna Tear, a Tear who cares for everyone, but not bad guys. In this film, her role is more major and has longer hair. *Bill Hader as Mickey, a Bonga who is Luck's father. *Colin Firth as Lord Whatever, a "evil" Bonga who was said he wants to take over the whole world and the false (and former) main antagonist. *TBD as Amber, a Face Paint who is Lord Whatever's general. She wears in her apocalypse-like clothing. Similar to Lord Whatever, she is a false antagonist. * as Wanaki, a creature who shape-shifts, Whatever's ex-wife and helps the Face Paint'nimal Gang. * as Cameron, a Face Paint man who is Kerygan's father. *Charlie Day as The Weirdo, a Dogibat who is Lord Whatever's butler. *TBD as TBD, a female Face Paint who is Kerygan's mother. *TBD as Megan, a Face Paint who (seemingly) helped Luck and his friends, and the hidden (and true) main antagonist. Production The animation for the series was outsourced to Digital eMation. Possible sequel On July 28, 2019, Naylor confirmed that if there even is to be a sequel, it would be released on HBO Max. Songs *(reserved for Coolot) */How Can I Do This?/ - sung by Kerygan */The Gang's All Here/ - sung by Luck, Spots, Fifi, Gizmo, Champ, Rusty, and Kerygan. Short film Main article: Dexter's Laboratory: The Runaway Robot Reception Critical response The Face Paint'nimal Gang: The Movie received generally positive reviews from critics and audiences. It received a 85% on Rotten Tomatoes, a 78 of 100 on Metacritic, and a 8.8/10 on IMDB. Box Office At its debut, the film reached 2nd with a decent TBD million. Accolades Promotions *McDonalds put out 12 Candy dispensers as part of their Happy Meals. The twelve are Luck, Champ, Fifi, Gizmo, Spots, Rusty, Kerygan, Alexis, Abigail and Anna Tear, Muddy, Wanaki, and Lord Whatever. * Trivia *This is the first theatrically released Cartoon Network Studios film since 2002's The Powerpuff Girls Movie. *Cartoon Network Studios announced that they would release the films for the Cinematic Universe as part of the HBO Max stream. *This is the fourth time The Face Paint'nimal Gang had a musical. *Mike Mitchell was originally attached to direct the film. *This is the first time that Colin Firth starred in an animated film since 2009's Christmas Carol. *The film was planned to have a May 17, 2019, but to prevent their other film Detective Pikachu, which releases a week prior to the film, from flopping, it was moved a month, being June 14, 2019. *The film will later premiere on Cartoon Netwotk on May 1, 2020, almost 11 months after its theatrical release. *This is the eighth time that David Tennant starred in an animated film. *This will feature a LGBT couple: Anna Tear x Amber. *This is the final film with Reccardi's involvement before his death on May 2, 2019. *This confirms that Luck x Fifi is canon. Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Films based on cartoons Category:PG-Rated films Category:PG Category:The Face Paint'nimal Gang Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:CNReactionGuy18's Ideas